<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thing About Luz Noceda by Everyoneisheretoday5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557747">The Thing About Luz Noceda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5'>Everyoneisheretoday5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, Luz is a sleepy bean, Sleepovers, This is an underrated ship that I adore so here, Willow cannot process</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Luz asleep on her shoulder, Willow reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luz Noceda/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thing About Luz Noceda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone knew Luz was special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was the only human on the Boiling Isles. She could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the tracks at Hexside, and she could do anything she put her mind to, whether that was defeating a monster, fighting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>emperor </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people, (Willow still had no idea how she survived that one), or talking down the Bat Queen. Truly, Luz was incredible, and one look at her and her rounded ears would tell you everything you needed to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But besides her many achievements and abilities, Willow couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something else about Luz Noceda that made her smile, and her heart fill with awe and… warmness of some sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was her excitability towards everything, the way she’d eagerly shout about something or infodump about whatever caught her interest. How she was always moving, waving her hands about, hopping from one foot to the other, fidgeting in class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was her wayward wit, how she was able to get out of any situation, no matter how tough, with strategic glyphs and luck only awarded to people like Luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way she was always there for her friends. Or the way she stood up for what was right. Or her adorable little phrases, or the way she held Willow’s hand, and hugged her, casually and without a second thought. Willow was the same way, of course, it went both ways, but somehow with Luz it felt special somehow, there was something with her hugs that felt different than Gus’s, and neither was bad, it was just different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe it was the fact that she was leaning against Willow’s shoulder, head nestled in the crook of her neck, with one hand gently curled around Willow’s while she was fast asleep, warm and comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow wanted to shake herself, almost groaning in her embarrassment. She seemed to have pixies in her stomach, and she just couldn’t make them go away, no matter how much she tried. It was frustrating. She checked her pulse and yep, there it was, her heart beating weirdly fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should have known she had a crush on her long before she actually realized. There was something there from the first time they met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow gently wrapped her fingers around Luz’s hand, not wanting to wake her up. Luz had fallen asleep holding her hand after all. She always seemed to be touching Willow, whether it was leaning against her shoulder, or hugging her, or standing a little too close so that every time she moved, her arm would brush against Luz’s, and then Luz would turn to her and smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to be having a sleepover, and Willow was quietly reading from Luz’s favorite book series, because she wasn’t caught up, and Luz would talk about it whenever she got the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Luz had leaned over her shoulder, and Willow had smiled, and then Luz had sat down next to her, leaning against her, all while having her hand on top of hers in some sort of soft, adorable way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Willow knew it, Luz was asleep and using Willow as her personal pillow, not that she minded of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow took a chance, heart speeding up in her throat as she gently whispered, voice soft and light like fine cotton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re cute Luz. I’ll at least admit that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause. Luz didn’t stir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... It’s kind of weird honestly, having a crush on my best friend. There’s no chance that you’d like me back, because you’re Luz, and I’m Willow Park, and of course, who’d ever like me? But I don’t really care about that. As long as you’re my friend, and we have this, I’m happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still kept her voice low, and glanced over to Luz, the small orbs of light that she had put up earlier illuminating her in a soft golden light. It reflected off her curls, and tan skin and the look on her face was so soft and peaceful Willow could practically summon a vine or two out of pure yearning. If she didn’t have any common sense, Willow would hug her right then and there, and try to stay there forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she kept still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Luz,” she finally admitted, thoughts in her brain that she couldn’t put into words tumbling around her headspace. She could hardly hear herself speak, but she knew it was true, and there didn’t really need to be some kind of confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A few seconds passed, as Willow stared off into the walls of her room, feeling the sleepiness that came from this kind of dark but warm atmosphere creeping up on her. She wasn’t sure what to really do though, considering the girl asleep on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz’s fingers moved against Willow’s palm, and Willow felt a pang of fear go through her, everything bad that could possibly happen from Luz hearing her confession going through her head all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Luz just lifted her head off of Willow’s shoulder, her curly hair sticking in all directions, and smiled softly, looking Willow straight in the eyes. Their faces were uncomfortably close, much like the first time that they had met, and Willow wasn’t sure what to do, so she just stared back, her facial expression probably showcasing her nervousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz let out an affectionate huff, before wrapping her arms around Willow’s torso, and resting her head on Willow’s shoulder again, as Willow simply sat there, mind racing a million miles an hour, while a bush crept onto her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Willow,” Luz whispered. Willow’s mind went blank. “As a best friend, and something more. But we can figure that out in the morning. In the meantime, we should probably get some blankets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded. She could hardly process what was happening, but… at least it was good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz liked her back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Titan, Luz liked her back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl in question let out a small giggle and let go of Willow, sitting back and resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you on the cheek, or are you not comfortable with that?” Luz asked, smiling softly,s still too sleepy to even consider being nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow let out a squeaky response, feeling her face heat up again. It was truly strange how that worked if she was being honest. “Y-Yes that’s fine with me-” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that the appropriate response? Willow didn’t know. She hoped she hadn’t messed up, not like everything else before- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz leaned in, pecked her cheek, and then stood up to walk groggily over to the closet where Willow’s dads kept the extra bedding supplies, down the hall and out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow sat there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she fell onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, some form of immense happiness taking over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adore these two. This fic may be slightly OOC, but more content needs to be made of them, and if I have to, I may fill up the tag with my bare hands.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>